Misty's Song
by elanabarbadillo
Summary: AAML one-shot. Rated K for kissing. I'm just kidding. My first one-shot.


_Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars, and moon, we both know we've got something on our minds, we won't admit, but it's true_

It's so pretty. And it's nice being close to Ash. But, I-i can't tell him. Can I? I always thought could, b-but I-i just can't!

 _You look at me, I look away._

Doesn't matter. He probably doesn't feel the same anyways. But what if he does? No. No. I'm sure Ash doesn't. Does he? Argh! Why do I keep thinking he likes me back! He doesn't! Right? No! He doesn't! Does he?

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start_

No! I need to tell him! I _need_ to. It can wait! No it can't! Yes, it can! No! Yes! No! Yes! What should I do? What should I say? What will he do? What will he say? Will he feel the same? What if he does? What if he doesn't? When should I tell him? Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if I don't tell him? What if he says nothing?

 _I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

No. I-i'm too afraid. No. I have to tell him. But….how? Why do I keep asking these questions? "Misty?" I was startled when I heard _his_ voice. "Why are you awake?" He asked me. "I can't sleep." I responded. He then sat beside by the fire and just stared at it, looking deep in thought.

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

 _'Ash, I have something to tell you. I-i l-love y-ou.'_ I thought. It's just three stupid short words! Why! Why can't I even manage to say 'I love'?! I started staring at the fire also, going deep in thought.

 _I practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

He always was my best friend and got jealous whenever I was with another boy. Especially Rudy. Rudy even tried to tell him how I felt but he can't even take a stupid hint! He knows nothing about romance! He is stupid! Stupid! But, I-i don't know why I even love him. He isn't even cute, he's stupid, he is clueless, and all he cares about is Pokémon! But he is a good friend and affects everyone in a good way. Maybe that's why. Why I love him. Why I love Ash. Why I love Ash Ketchum.

 _I look at you, you look away_

I looked at him, he was looking at me but quickly looked back at the fire when I looked at him and I could see his cheeks are a bit red. I blushed and looked away when he looked at me. Then, he yawned and finally spoke up, "Tired yet? Cause I sure am!" I frowned at hearing that but nodded and replaced my frown with a fake but promising smile when I looked back at him. When our eyes met I kinda got lost in thought until he said, "Misty! Misty!" "Stop it!" I finally said causing him to stop waving his hands in front of my face.

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

We then went to sleep. I dreamt of telling him. **Dream:**

Me and Ash are alone sitting next to each other by a fire while the others are getting more wood because the fire is about to go out. I speak up saying, "Ash, there is something I need to tell you. There is someone who I really like, well, more like _love._ Could you help me?" "Who is it?" He asked. I blushed at his question and looked away to stare at the fire about to go out any second now. "Well, that's funny cause it's….you." When I said that we were silent until the others came back. Then they needed more wood. When they left, Ash scooted closer and whispered in my ear, "Me too." My heart felt warm and Ash kissed me lightly on the head before the we finished our meal.

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

After that, I woke up. I awoke Ash since Brock and May were out getting wood leaving us the only two there at camp. I decided that today would be the day but instead me and Ash just sat by where the fire was supposed to be. 'Why can't I just tell Ash I love him already!' Ash looked at me and I gasped inside. Did I just say that out loud?!

 _Why? Why do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?_

"Misty….did you say something?"

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

"No ya must be hearing things." I said, regretting it once Ash stood in front of me.

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

Meanwhile…..

"Think they'll confess?" Brock asked looking at Serena. "They better. If Ash doesn't, I make Sylveon use fairy wind to blow him back to Pallet." Serena said sarcastically while still joking. (That was funny.)

 _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

He sat back down besides me but this time a bit closer and I felt his lips brush across neck. It sent chills up my spine. He whispered, "Me too, Misty."

 _Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._


End file.
